


Falling for you

by Clover (shiftinglandscape)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Female Agent 3 (Splatoon), Female Agent 4 (Splatoon), Four is clumsy, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Short One Shot, Three is a stupid lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftinglandscape/pseuds/Clover
Summary: Agent Three and Four play ranked matches together. Four twists her ankle like an idiotThis was a prompt from the other writer on this account!
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 14





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Kelp is my Agent Four. Three just goes as Three in this because she avoids telling people her real name.   
> I apologize if this is a bit rough.

  
“Last round was fun! You did amazing!” Kelp said, bouncing around excitedly.Three tossed her roller to the ground and leaned against the wall. Kelp had spent the past few months playing every day just to make it to Three’s rank so they could play together.  
“I guess…” Three grumbled. She didn’t really want to do this. She wondered why she even accepted the offer. Maybe it was because Kelp had gotten this far just from the hopes of playing with her… or maybe it was just pity that Kelp cared this much about playing with her. She glanced up at the namelist for the next group of players. Three fiddled with her necklace anxiously as she stared at the names, recognizing a small group of players. They were really good…  
“It’s almost full..” she muttered quietly.  
Kelp glanced at her. “Nervous?”  
Three glared in response. “No.”  
Kelp shrugged. “If you say so,”

Suddenly the familiar sound signalling the beginning of a match played over the speakers. Three checked the last name… _fuck… of course we get a room full of pros…._ She thought before looking over to Kelp. _You’d better not make me rank down…_   
  
  
The match was intense, that’s for sure. Unfortunately for Three and Kelp most of the better players were put on the opposing team. It left Three carrying most of the match since Kelp was still new to her rank. There was a minute left in the match, and they were just barely behind. Three had been lucky enough to splat most of the team, leaving the tower in the clear.   
“Hey Four. Jump to me.” Three signaled before remembering her surroundings. “Just be careful, there’s-”  
She was cut off by Kelp landing next to her. She dodge rolled straight off the ledge and onto the ground a couple feet under with a squeal. Kelp tried to get up, falling back down with a sharp inhale. _Shit!_ Three turned her head sharply behind her, noticing a member of the opposing team approaching. If she wanted to win she really had only one choice. Get on the tower and fast. 

Still, she felt bad leaving Kelp by herself. It’s not like she really had a reason to. She’d just respawn if she was splatted. She’d be safe there. Still, before she realized what she was doing she was at Kelp’s side, holding off any enemies from her. “Three, the tower…” Kelp winced. Three ignored her, flicking her dynamo roller onto an approaching enemy. She couldn’t give herself a reason to care about the tower anymore. She barely even noticed the whistle signaling the end of the match. Somehow they won.  
  
“Kelp… are you okay?” Three asked as she leaned down to inspect her ankle.  
“I’m fine. I’ll probably only need a little rest.” Kelp smiled trying her best to get up. Three huffed quietly before putting an arm under hers and lifting her up gently.   
“Let’s just get you home.” she muttered slowly leading her away from the battlefield.   
  
“So why did you protect me back there anyways?” Kelp asked after a while. “Didn’t seem like you”  
“Huh?”

“Well… I just didn’t expect you to help me.”   
“I uh… I just… thought our teammates had it… that’s all.” Three muttered, lowering her face into her jacket’s collar. Why did that embarrass her? “Still, you’re the last person I’d expect to care.” Kelp laughed. “You’re usually _sooo_ competitive.” Three went silent, struggling with her thoughts about what happened. Kelp was right. She never cared about injured teammates. So what made Kelp any different to her. Surely it wasn’t _just_ that she was a member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.  
“We’re almost there…” Three sighed as they came closer to Kelp’s apartment.  
“Good. I don’t think I can handle walking on this much longer.” Kelp said as she dug her keys out of her pocket. “You wanna come in for a minute?” Three paused in front of the door. “I guess. Shouldn’t stay long though.” she muttered. Not like she really had anything else to do. Realistically she could stay all day, but she didn’t want Kelp to have to deal with her that long. Kelp unlocked her door, letting Three enter first.  
“I apologize if it’s a bit messy. I honestly didn’t expect to have you over today.” she giggled. Her home was rather clean compared to Three’s cluttered apartment. The only real messes she could find was the pile of shoes next to the door and the clothes laying on her couch. Three helped Kelp over to it, sitting her down gently.   
“Ice?” Three mumbled.  
“Oh, um… yeah if you don’t mind. I should have an icepack in the cabinet.” Kelp said, pointing in the direction of it. Three nodded silently and left the room to grab the icepack and fill it with ice. She heard Kelp switch the tv on and put on some cartoon Three had never heard of. From what she could tell it was something about humans. _How silly…_ she thought as she carried back the icepack. “Where does it hurt the most?” she asked, honestly not remembering where Kelp was injured. Had she even asked?

“It’s mostly the ankle.” Kelp replied, raising it a bit before instantly regretting it. 

“Here?”  
Kelp flinched as the icepack hit her skin. “Yeah, there” After a few moments she looked back to Three. “Sit down.” She smiled, gently patting the area next to her. Three couldn’t really say no to that smile. Something about it made her feel like she was melting. She sat next to Kelp anxiously, unaware of how tense she was sitting.   
“I’m sorry we had to cut today so short. I shoulda been more careful.” Kelp laughed “You seemed to be having a lot of fun.” Three bit her lip and looked away. _She could tell?_ _  
_“I… I guess…”  
“I’d just never seen you smile like that before. I liked it.”Kelp said. “We should do this again when I feel better.” Three had to bite down harder to keep herself from smiling. She hated how warm and gushy she felt hearing her say that. “Y-yeah... I’d like that.” Three answered, barely able to get her voice out of her throat. Three glanced back to Kelp, awkwardly trying to force her smile away.   
The two remained silent for the rest of the hour, just quietly watching tv. Kelp had already laid the ice pack on the table since the ice had melted and had moved herself closer to Three. Three had even let herself relax, feeling somewhat safe with Kelp. Before she’d even realized it she found herself leaning against her, drifting off to sleep. After a few moments Kelp gently nudged her awake again. “You sleepy?”  
“A little…” Three mumbled. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a good night’s sleep.   
“Would you rather stay here for the night? I can let you have my bed.”  
“I should really head home…” Three sighed, stumbling as she stood up.   
“You sure? You look exhausted.”  
“You need your bed… And besides, I’ll be fine.” She always hated it when people worried about her.  
“Oh, alllright.” Kelp said as she stood up. “Just let me walk you out. I’m feeling a little better anyways.” The two walked over to the door, Three already making her way out. “You’d better stay off that leg.”   
“Awww, are you worried about me!” Kelp teased, giving her a snarky little grin.   
“Shut up... “   
“Hey look. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Kelp reassured her before sneaking in a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks again for looking out for me back there. You get back safe, okay.”  
“I...y..yeah…” Three could barely mutter out a word. Had that really just happened?  
“Goodnight!” Kelp waved before shutting the door. It took Three a few moments to recollect herself and begin walking her way back home. She barely could take her mind off what Kelp had done and hated that she wanted her to do it again.   
  



End file.
